The present invention relates to a network of self-service terminals and in particular to a network of automated teller machines (ATMs).
ATMs have been utilized traditionally by financial institutions, such as banks or building societies, to provide an access channel through which customers can obtain cash. With time ATMs have been developed that provide additional financial services for customers, such as enabling a user to request account statements or personal check books and allowing customers to see account balances online.
ATMs are generally associated with an individual financial institution and form a network of ATMs accessible by the customers of that financial institution. In order to increase customer convenience most, if not all, financial institutions have opened up their ATM networks to each other""s customers, allowing those customers to obtain cash from a larger number of ATMs.
An area of growth for ATMs is in ATMs operated by retail outlets for the convenience of their customers. Those retail outlets that provide this service make an additional income by from charging for the use of this service. Consequently, ATMs may now be found in small retail outlets, such as petrol stations, nightclubs, pubs or corner convenience stores. These ATMs provide ATM services accessible to customers of any financial institutions recognized by the ATM. Commonly these ATMs are, so called, entry level ATMs which provide only minimal services, such as cash dispensing.
Another possible area of growth for ATMs is the area of transaction fulfillment. This is a change in paradigm whereby the ATM fulfills the transaction, (i.e. delivers the end result of a transaction that may have been initiated elsewhere), rather than merely providing information.
An example of this is the NCR Movieline system in Australia, whereby customers can book cinema tickets for any movie, at any of 50 different cinemas, pay for them over the phone by credit card, then use the same card at an ATM (managed by the Movieline system) in the foyer of the cinema to obtain their tickets. This is possible because the ATM immediately recognizes that the user has tickets waiting and prints them out upon demand. Of course, the user can also obtain cash, from the ATM, at the same time.
There is one problem however, a simple paper receipt is printed, generally on thermal paper, with no way of uniquely identifying each ticket, and thus the ticket issuing is not secure. Although this may be acceptable for a small private network, like Movieline, it will hinder its acceptance by the larger ticket issuing community, especially where the ticket itself can have high value, or whereby large volumes of low value tickets might exist.
The prior art solution to the problem of security in respect of event tickets is the use of specialized media stock. That is, the use of specialized card or paper, for example, with a watermark or other security feature, which is specific to the specialized media stock. However, this approach is expensive, as the stock must be printed in relatively short runs, which are different for each event. Also, this approach is not cost effective for use in association with an ATM, as the stock is required to be stored in one of the ATM media canisters used to hold media such as currency. Thus if different event tickets were to be issued by the ATM, the number of available canisters would quickly be exhausted. Alternatively a separate, secure cabinet could be attached to an ATM where the ticket media is held and dispensed separately from the normal ATM functions but under the control of the ATM. This has also been done previously and is expensive.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a network of ATMs that can provide secure printed media for users, without the need for additional specialized hardware at the ATM site.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a network of self-service terminals: the terminals comprising a printer and a means for communicating with a remote database, the printer being arranged to print first information onto a token, said first information including a unique bar code; and said remote database containing second information regarding the purchase of each token.
The token could be purchased either directly at the terminal, or via some other separate system, whereby the terminal in the latter case is used to complete the transaction by the issue of the token.
Throughout the specification the term token is intended to mean any ticket, voucher or slip which is intended to be redeemed for goods or services, by the purchaser thereof.
Preferably, the self-service terminals are Automated Teller Machines (ATMs).
Preferably, the printer is also arranged to print receipts for customers who use the ATM to withdraw cash.
More preferably, the printer is arranged to print said tokens on paper from the receipt paper roll.
Most preferably, the second information includes the time and date of purchase of the token and the credit card details of the purchaser.
Preferably, upon redemption of a token for goods or services, the information in the database is updated to include the location and time of said redemption.
Preferably, the network comprises one or more bar code scanners. Most preferably, the scanners are wireless application protocol (WAP) enabled hand held scanners.
Preferably, the scanners are located at the entrances to a venue and arranged to read the bar codes on the printed tokens and allow access to users with a valid token.
Preferably, tokens are verified by reference to the information in said database prior to redemption.
Preferably, local servers are associated with the venue for which access is required, such that specific information can be downloaded to the local servers from the remote database, in order to increase the speed of processing of individual tokens.
Preferably, the database also stores data regarding the number of times a token is scanned.
Most preferably, the database also stores data regarding the time interval between each scanning of the token.
Preferably, a token is invalidated in the database after the bar code has been scanned a predetermined number of times.
For example, some tokens will be intended to be single-use tokens, and others will be intended to be multi-use tokens as determined by their purpose.
Preferably, the tokens are invalidated on theft or loss by the purchaser.
Preferably, the terminals comprise a token format memory, which contains data on the format of tokens to be printed by the terminal.
Preferably, the bar code is randomly generated.
Preferably, the terminal comprises a CPU, which generates the bar code.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal, comprising a printer and means for communicating with a remote database, the printer being arranged to print information onto a token including a unique bar code.
Preferably, the self-service terminal is an Automated Teller Machine.
Preferably, the printer is also arranged to print receipts for customers who use the ATM to withdraw cash.
Preferably, the printer is arranged to print said tokens on paper from the receipt paper roll.
Preferably, tokens are verified by reference to the information in a remote database prior to redemption.
Preferably, the terminal comprises a token format memory, which contains data on the format of tokens to be printed by the terminal.
Preferably, the terminal is arranged to randomly generate the bar code.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of issuing tokens utilizing a network of self-service terminals: comprising a printer and a means for communicating with a remote database, the method including:
a) a purchaser indicating one or more tokens, for future exchange for goods or services, through either an terminal or an alternate user interface;
b) the information regarding the purchase being transmitted to an issuing terminal within the network;
c) said issuing terminal printing first information onto a token including a unique bar code; and
d) said remote database storing second information regarding the purchase of the token, for future validation of the token prior to redemption.
Preferably, said self-service terminals are Automated teller Machines.
Preferably, the tokens are printed by the terminal receipt printer, on paper from the receipt paper roll.
Preferably, said second information includes the time and date of purchase of the token and the credit card details of the purchaser.
Preferably, upon redemption of a token for goods or services the information in the database is updated to include the location and time of said redemption.
Preferably, the database also stores data regarding the number of times the token is scanned and the time interval between each scanning of the token.
Preferably, when the token is for use in a public transport system the time between uses of the token is determined, and compared to the normal expected duration of the journey, so as to ensure only one copy of the token is in use at any one time.
Preferably, a token is invalidated in the database after the bar code has been scanned a predetermined number of times.
However, some tokens will be intended to be single-use tokens, and others will be intended to be multi-use tokens as determined by their purpose.
Preferably, the tokens are invalidated on theft or loss by the purchaser.
Preferably, bar code scanners are located at the entrances to a venue, said scanners being arranged to read the printed tokens, access to the venue being allowed to users with a valid token.
Preferably, tokens are verified by reference to the information in said database prior to redemption.
Preferably, information relative to a specific venue or event is downloaded to local servers associated with that venue or event, in order to increase the speed of processing of individual tokens.
Preferably, data on the format of tokens to be printed by the terminal is stored in a token format memory in the terminal.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a propagation signal from a remote database to a self-service terminal, including an instruction to print a security code on a token, in the form of a bar code, the code corresponding to a data entry in a remote database including information regarding the purchase of the token being printed.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer readable medium having stored thereon instructions for causing a processor to execute a method of issuing tokens utilizing a network of self-service terminals: the terminals comprising a printer and a means for communicating with a remote database, the method including:
a) Receiving an indication from a purchaser of the number of tokens required, for future exchange for goods or services, from either a self-service terminal or an alternate user interface;
b) Transmitting the information regarding the purchase to an issuing terminal within the network;
c) said issuing terminal printing first information onto a token including a unique bar code; and
d) said remote database storing second information regarding the purchase of the token, for future validation of the token prior to redemption.